Prisoner AU
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: Spoilers for Sun and Moon. What if when Lusamine was trying to summon the ultra beasts, the protagonist didn't just stand there with a creepy smile. Small bit of MoonLily/SunFlowershipping


"But it doesn't matter now. **None** of that matters now!" Lusamine roared. The mad woman in front of me turned around, walking back to that control panel. It was this moment when I noticed a diamond shaped container, roughly the same size as Lillie's bag, sitting on the floor in a way that defied physics. "I was able to open the Ultra Wormhole using just the gases we'd extracted from Cosmog when it was in Aether Paradise, wasn't I?" she rhetorically asked. My mind immediately flashed back to the last time I was here. Seeing that creature come from the wormhole was an amazing experience. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. The fact that that experience only occurred through Nebby's abuse made me feel sick. That feeling of awe and wonder was tainted.

 _"Pew!"_ a familiar cry came from that container. Lillie gasped.

"But now I have Cosmog itself inside this crate here... If I use its entire body, how many Ultra Wormholes will I be able to open? How many sweet beasts will come to me then?" Lusamine wondered. Shaking her head, Lillie marched forward.

"Please... Stop... If Nebby isn't- If you use up too much of it's power... you don't understand what will happen!" Lillie stuttered out her plea.

"Like when we ran away from the Paradise... it couldn't even move for ages after that..." I watched as the girl closed her eyes in recollection, before shaking her head again. "If you use too much of it's power, it will die!" she screeched, trying to get through to her.

"Please, Lusamine! Listen to her!" I pitched in. "You don't have to do this!"

Our pleas only fell on deaf ears. Lusamine picked up the crate, a wicked smile present on her face. She raised the case into the air tauntingly. She has won. And she knows it. "Watch..." she instructed.

I don't know what came over me. Normally when difficult things happen, I just try to smile through it. That's what Dad always told me. Keep a positive attitude, and everything will be fine. This wasn't fine. I couldn't just stand there and smile. There was no way I was going to watch.

I sprung forward, unable to contain my fury any longer. Blood roaring, heart pumping, adrenaline rushing, sitting still was practically impossible for me. With a loud thud, I tackled Lusamine to the ground. Everyone gasped at my actions, Nebby's crate plunking onto the floor.

"You little-"

"I got her down! Grab Nebby and run!" I instructed, trying to my best to keep the flailing woman pinned.

"B-but -"

"I said **run** !" there was no room for protest.

Understanding the situation, everyone complied. Lillie snatched up Nebby, while Hau and Gladion escorted her. They'd fight off waves of grunts and employees, trying to escape the paradise safely. I watched as they disappeared through the teleporter. One by one they left, blinking away from this room. Lillie paused, looking back at me. The two of us made eye contact, and for a moment time seemed to stop.

There was no time for such romantic tension though. Lillie too teleported away, leaving me behind.

* * *

"You little twerp!"

"Yeah! Take that!"

"This is what you get for fuckin' with Team Skull, yo!"

Many trials worth of anger and frustration were channeled into this beating. Kicks pounded into me again and again, and all I could do was curl up in a fetal position. "Alright, alright, that will be enough" a voice cut through the crowd. The grunts backed off immediately, satisfied with their revenge. I uncurled, breathing nothing but ragged breaths. I've tried to fight them off. I've tried to escape this place myself. Simply put, my Pokémon couldn't keep up. Two entire organizations against one measly little trial goer? Turns out potions and revives can only get me so far.

I tried to get back up, to keep on fighting. My body was covered in bruises, and everything hurt. I didn't get far, two grunts already subduing me. They held onto my arms, holding me back. I was much too weak to fight. My head drooped down, defeated. Somehow through the blood pumping in my ears, I could hear the sound of clicking heels. Lusamine grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her.

"I hope you're happy now, you little brat" she glared menacingly into my swollen eyes. "Thanks to you, Cosmog got away. I got no beast, and everything is ruined" she hissed out accusation after accusation.

"Y-you were gonna kill Nebby" I quivered out through fat lips. "You were gonna let the beasts wreak havoc on all of Alola!"

"Congratulations. I hope you feel like a hero" she shut me down. "You disgust me" Lusamine roughly threw me down, walking away.

"What should we do with em?"

"Guzma. Quiet that child for me" Lusamine spat. "Take them somewhere I never have to see them again"

* * *

I sat alone in my cell, with nothing but glaring white walls to keep me company. My body ached from earlier violence. My heart ached at the bigger tragedy. I saved Nebby's life. I prevented the Ultra Beasts from causing destruction across Alola. I brought an end to the plans of one psychotic bitch. I was a hero. An unsung one, but still a hero. I should be ecstatic. Proud even.

But now I'm a prisoner to the enemy. I'll probably never see my friends again. I'll never get to see Mom neglecting to unpack the boxes. I won't be collecting beans with Mohn ever again. They confiscated my pokémon, so I may never see them again. Who knows what they'll do to them. I'll never get to hear any of Rotom's little quips anymore. I'll never get to challenge another trial again. No more battling with Gladion, no more errands for Kukui, no more eating malasadas with Hau, no more shoving Nebby back into a bag, none of that. It's over. I'll never even get to tell Lillie how I feel. I may have won this battle, but I just lost a lot.


End file.
